Skylandia - Galeem Team/Original Story
Your eyes open quite gently. It says 8:50 am on your alarm clock. It seems to be a pleasant yet typical morning, like the ones you've always been used to in Skyland. You look around and recognize that you are the only person in the room. The entire house carries a peaceful, natural atmosphere with chirping birds and near-silence, and you almost feel compelled to melt right back under the silky green covers of Palutena's queen sized bed. But, for some reason, you get the feeling you've already gotten enough rest. It's probably time to get up now. Come to think of it, though, you can't remember much of anything. What did you do last night? What day is it, for that matter? With no one in your immediate vicinity to answer your questions, you take to your smart phone, and send a text out to a close compatriot. am YOU: how long have i been asleep? am thatsmypurse1986: almost two years Wait, what? You seem to hear some sort of commotion outside of the home, too. Quickly throwing a jacket on over your pajamas and hopping into some slippers, you head outside to see what's up. On the edge of the horizon, you see a figure running. The sun seems to be right behind them, too, and it's rather blinding. Actually, that can't be right. The sun is already moving up into the sky. So what's that source of light? It seems to be becoming louder, and it appears to be coming closer. The glare of it is so strong, the person in front of it looks like a silhouette, or a shadow. As they get closer, it looks like Dark Pit, flailing his arms and legs dramatically like a train as he sprints full speed. He's shouting something, but he's still too far away, and the noise coming from behind him is making it hard to hear him. "Get inside get inside get inside GET INSIDE GET INSIDE" you can eventually pick up, and he's practically screaming. Panicking due to his urgency, you stand firmly within your own home, holding the door and waiting for him to enter, and sure enough he blazes right into the home, and you slam the door behind him. Shortly after he enters, you hear a thump on the door, as if whatever was chasing him bumped into it. Dark Pit nearly hobbles over, covered in sweat and panting deeply. "Thank... you... bro..." he begins, before clearing his throat, "You really saved my tail." Suddenly, you hear the doorbell ring. "Who is it?" you ask. "Galeem," a voice answers. "I don't know you!" Bobby Hill shouts. He's wearing a trench coat, a hat, and sunglasses, looking like a detective. Wait, how did he get in here too? "Don't answer it, man!" Dark Pit insists. A few moments pass. You hear the doorbell ring again. "Who is it?" you ask. "The mail man," the exact same voice as before answers. "Oh! Just a minute," Bobby replies. He goes to open the door, and he only opens it a tiny crack at first. In that short instance he does, a sound as loud as a jet engine blares and light tries to blast into the room completely, but you and Dark Pit tackle the door closed before Bobby can pull it open any further, and the light dissipates. You pull open the curtains to get an angled glance at whoever is at your door. It's a beam of yellow light, which extends far out of your range of sight from the direction it came from, but it has rounded into an end point a few inches from your door. It lowers its head(?) sadly, curls back around, and flies back out of sight making the same loud noise. Eventually, its gone. "Hey, uh, Pittoo... what in the world is going on?" you ask. "EXTRA, EXTRA!" a New York-style accent shouts from outside. You see a Centurion dressed like a paper boy, and he violently tosses a newspaper attached to a brick through Palutena's window, and continues flying his paper route. You pick it up and read the front cover. "BREAKING: EVERYONE IN SKYLAND DESTROYED BY A MYSTERIOUS LIGHT" "Wait, if everyone in Skyland was destroyed, who wrote this paper? And how is that paper boy still-" Though you had watched the Centurion almost make it out of sight, right on the edge of the horizon, a beam of light obliterates him and then disappears just as fast as it came. "Ok, you are going to have to explain," you demand, "Why are there random laser beams going around destroying people? Did I stumble into Quick Man's stage or something?" On Dark Pit's face you see a grizzled acceptance of fate, hardened with a stone-cold expression, and exemplified by the dark rings under his eyes and five o'clock shadow of a beard. "Listen, man, there's this dude named Galeem, and he just kinda came out of nowhere and started shooting lasers at everyone," he explains with bitterness, "Only a few of us managed to escape alive." "How did you guys do that?" you ask for clarity. "I took the matter to court," Pittoo explains, showing you the cease and desist order he had drafted. You look towards Bobby, next, taking off his detective outfit. "I wore a disguise," he explains with a confident smirk underneath his sunglasses. "What is going on out there?" you hear Palutena call with confusion. You pick up the sound of a door unlocking and you turn to see her exiting the bathroom. "Palutena must have been in there the whole time so that's probably how she's safe," Pittoo theorizes. You hear the front door unlock, and you all turn to see what's going on. Has Galeem finally broken in?! The terror on all of your faces subsides in favor of relief to see Pit walk into the home, closing the door behind him and putting his hat and coat on a rack as if nothing were happening. "Pit! How did you survive?!" Dark Pit cries, running up to hug his doppelganger. "Survive what?" he asks casually. "The deadly light lasers outside!" The clock strikes 9:00 am, and Pit slides his time card. "I dunno what's going on out there, I was off the clock." "Well, this is stinky!" Palutena gripes, pouting angrily. "C'mon, gang! We're going straight to the mayor to file a formal complaint about this 'Galeem' character!" Pit blinks. "Lady Palutena, aren't YOU the ruler of Skyland?" "Well, yes," she agrees, "But you should never underestimate the importance and influence of local politics!" You all shrug and nod, she makes a pretty good point. In no time at all, she is leading all of you out the door and straight to the center of the town. You are all collectively able to make quite good progress across Skyland, walking mostly without incident. "This isn't going too badly at all!" you comment. Suddenly, you see that several gigantic beams of light had been hiding in the alleys between buildings, waiting to ambush all of you. This might be the end...!!" The beams all freeze in place, completely still. "Whoa, you guys should be careful!" a friendly voice warns us. It's Mega Man, from Super Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U! "I didn't know you lived here in Skyland," Palutena comments. "I'm on a business trip for Dr. Light," is the cheery response. "Now, let's hurry up and get out of here before my Time Stopper runs out of energy. Where are you guys headed?" Palutena displays a look of determination. "We're going right to the mayor's office to have a chat about this Galeem fellow." "Oh, cool! I'm headed there too," the blue bomber explains. You all hop into Rush Marine which powers through the fluffy clouds as if they were water in the ocean. In no time at all you all enter the confines of Town Hall, safe from Galeem... for the moment. You see the mayor's secretary sitting at the desk, doing paperwork. She's a small, yellow puppy in an orange jacket with bells around her hair. On her face is the most precious, innocent smile. "Oh, hey, Isabelle!" Mega Man greets. "You know her?" you ask. "Don't you?" he returns, "I thought you played Smash Bros. games." "I haven't gotten around to playing the latest one, yet..." you sigh sadly. "But... you have a Switch," Bobby points out. "Hello! Do you fine folks have an appointment?" Isabelle requests professionally. She seems to speak Animalese. "Tell the mayor that I'm here!" Mega announces, "We're friends, he'll let me in." "Oh! Of course. I'll just save time and lead you all to the office then. Follow me!" she leads, jingling the bells on her head as she walks because she's freaking adorable. You see the mayor sitting at the desk. It's just some kid. "Oh, hey, Mega Man!" "Hey, Ian!" the robot greets back. "You look kinda familiar," you comment to the mayor. "Mr. Mayor," Palutena speaks openly, "Are you aware of this 'Galeem' and all of the trouble he's causing?" "Oh?" he blinks, "Let me go see what's going on." He and Isabelle join your group, and you all exit the building, only to find that dozens of pillars of light are oscillating back and forth like octopus tentacles, completely surrounding the building. "Is this Galeem?" Ian asks. "Yeah," Pittoo confirms, "He's been destroying everyone in Skyland." Without changing her peaceful smile or content expression even slightly, Isabelle pulls Gordon Freeman's crowbar out of her back pocket, slowly and menacingly smacking it into her open paw rhythmically. "Looks like it's time to pass some legislation, eh, Mr. Mayor?" "Yes, ma'am!" he agrees, nodding his head. "Hey, Mr. Galeem, I think it's time you stop with all this 'destroying everyone' thing," the mayor says authoritatively. "Destroying?" Galeem repeats with genuine confusion. "Is that not what you are doing, vaporizing people with these beams of light?" Pittoo asks. "Oh, nonono! These are bifrost beams, from the Thor movies. They teleport people, not destroy them!" Galeem focuses all of the beams onto each member of your group, and you are all enveloped in blinding light. Before you know it, you are all standing in Disney World. Galeem finally explains his actions. "I figured everyone in Skyland could use a vacation!" "Oh, that's actually really cool of you!" Palutena smiles. Sure enough, everyone is already running around the park, having a blast. "Hooray!" Mega Man and Bobby shout, running into the park to join up with Lilo and Stitch to take part in the festivities. Ike is over by the strength tester, easily striking the bell at the top by using an Aether, instantly setting records. Metal Overlord seems to be in an argument with park staff. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM TOO LARGE TO RIDE ANY OF THE RIDES?" you can hear him shout clearly, even from far away. To be fair, he DOES literally reach the top of the ferris wheel just at regular standing height. Still, he looks so saddened... but, it looks like Ike is approaching him. "Hey, now, big guy," Ike cheers him up, "I won a ton of prizes from the carnival games. I'm not all hot air, either... I even got you a balloon! Hopefully it will lift your spirits!" Ike hands Metal Overlord the only balloon in the park that's large enough for the robot, a balloon that has a brief summary of the plot of the Kingdom Hearts series written onto it. "Hey, thanks, Galeem!" you tell him out of courtesy, "I guess we had you all wrong. Sorry about that!" "NP," he smiles back, and high fives you with one of his light beams, and the two of you laugh. He then looks you dead in the eyes, musters his most Toad-like voice, and asks you a piercing question. "What if this happened to you?" "But... it did," you answer, perplexed. "Oh," he says. Category:Original Stories